bubblewitch2fandomcom-20200214-history
Jackalope Tower
Jackalope Tower is one of the events in Bubble Witch 2 Saga that is only available on the mobile version. Description Look out for the new Jackalope Tower feature where you can play levels and win special prizes! Released Events *Have you been playing our new event, the Jackalope Tower? Let us know what you think! Ends 9am CET 2nd December 2015. Mobile only. *Climb the festive Jackalope Tower by passing levels. You could win prizes! Ends 9am CET 29th December 2015. Mobile only. *It's your last chance to climb the Jackalope Tower! It you want the prizes, you better get bubble shootin'! Ends 9am CET 26th January 2016. Mobile only. *An episode was released in April 8th, 2016. *Don’t forget to climb that #Jackalope Tower to celebrate Victory with Stella and Violet! This event was released in April 23rd, 2016. *Did you spot the hidden animal inside a level at Jackalope Tower? Let us know! This event was released in April 30th, 2016. *An episode was released in May 27th, 2016. *An episode was released in June 3rd, 2016 to celebrate the 2 years old Bubble Witch Saga 2. The players can get double rewards in the Special Birthday Edition of Jackalope Tower! *An episode was released in June 18th, 2016. *An episode was released in July 2nd, 2016. *An episode was released in July 16th, 2016. *An episode was released in July 30th, 2016. *An episode was released in August 12th, 2016 with similar boards of the Episode 1 released in November 29th, 2015. *An episode was released in August 26th, 2016. *An episode was released in September 2rd, 2016. *An episode was released in September 16th, 2016. *An episode was released in September 22nd, 2016. *An episode was released in September 30th, 2016. *An episode was released in November 11th, 2016. *An episode was released in November 24th, 2016. *An episode was released in December 9th, 2016. *An episode was released in December 23rd, 2016. *An episode was released in January 6th, 2017. *An episode was released in January 20th, 2017, the day of the inauguration of Donald Trump as the 45th president of the United States. *An episode was released in February 3rd, 2017. *An episode was released in February 17th, 2017. *An episode was released in March 3rd, 2017. *An episode was released in March 17th, 2017. *An episode was released in March 31st, 2017. *An episode was released in April 14, 2017. *An episode was released in May 12, 2017. *An episode was released in May 26, 2017. *An episode was released in June 9, 2017. *An episode was released in June 23, 2017. *An episode was released in July 7, 2017. *An episode was released in July 21, 2017. *An episode was released in August 4, 2017. *An episode was released in August 18, 2017. *An episode was released in September 2, 2017. *An episode was released in September 15, 2017. *An episode was released in September 29, 2017. *An episode was released in October 13, 2017. *An episode was released in October 20, 2017. *An episode was released in October 27, 2017. *An episode was released in November 1, 2017. *An episode was released in November 14, 2017. *An episode was released in November 24, 2017. *An episode was released in December 8, 2017. *An episode was released in December 22, 2017. *An episode was released in January 5, 2018. *An episode was released in January 19, 2018. Gallery Introduction= Jackalope's Tower on Mobile.PNG|Jackalope Tower Icon Jackalope's Tower.PNG|Introduction Jackalope Tower background.jpg|Jackalope Tower background Board (JT).PNG|Board Reward 1 JT.PNG|Reward at Level 4 Reward 2 JT.PNG|Reward at Level 7 Reward 3 JT.PNG|Reward at Level 10 Reward 1 JT 16Feb15.PNG|Reward at Level 4 Reward 3 JT 16Feb15.PNG|Reward at Level 10 Jackalope's Tower You did it!.PNG|You did it! Jackalope's Tower You did it! 16Feb15.PNG|You did it! Jackalope Tower Fabulous Event!.png|Fabulous Event! Birthday Gifts in Jackalope Tower event.PNG|2nd Birthday Gifts sagamap_jackalope.png|Sprites |-| Level= Episode 1 Released on November 29th, 2015